Friends For Life
by DrarryLover4Ever
Summary: This is a side story request. It is a Teddy/Scorpius pairing with a side pairing of Harry/Draco. Read author's note to see my reason for posting it in the Drarry section. S and T become friends and find in the end that there may be more between them!


**A/N: This is a side story requested by a few of my readers from my story _Is This the Destiny We Desired?_ It is a Teddy and Scorpius pairing with a side pairing of Harry and Draco thus one of the reasons I'm posting it in the Drarry section. I had posed the question in the above mentioned story of whether or not my readers wanted Scorpius and Teddy to be paired up and for the most part it was about even, but I decided to do a side story instead. My second reason I put it here is because this is where my readers are and my third reason, there are no Teddy/Scorpius stories out there. Interesting. Now I realize that there is technically an age difference between the two, but for this story they are the same age. I hope that's all. If this isn't your thing then don't read it. I enjoyed writing this so I hope you all enjoy reading it. Let me know!**

**Disclaimer/Warnings: These are not my characters, you know who they belong to. There is lots of fluff and a bit of smut. Enjoy!  
**

**Friends For Life**

"Are you ready?" Harry Potter asked his godson Teddy Lupin. It was Teddy's first day of Hogwarts. Teddy had been living with his bachelor uncle for about five years after his grandmother Andromeda Tonks passed away.

"I guess so, but what if no one likes me?" Teddy asked his hair a dull gray. He looked around the platform at all the other students going to Hogwarts noting that some looked as nervous as he felt.

"You know something, I had the same fears on my first day of Hogwarts, but I made friends who liked me for who I was and not just for my name. Look at us now. We are still the best of friends. Everything will be fine and if not, well I'll come up there and I'll tell them a thing or two," Harry assured him.

Teddy smiled his hair turning slowly back to its normal teal color. "Promise you'll come and visit?" He asked unsurely.

"Of course I will. Anytime you need me I'll be there. Now go have fun and learn as much as you can. Write me every day because I'm going to miss you terribly. You haven't even left yet and I already miss you," Harry responded giving him a strong hug, lifting him off his feet.

"Okay, I will write you twice a day and I already miss you too," Teddy responded tearfully. Harry hugged him tightly again and sent him on his way fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall.

Teddy walked away, tears streaming down his face as he boarded the train. He had friends from spending time around the Weasley grandkids, but with him being the oldest none of them were heading to Hogwarts. Teddy was all by himself. He took one last look at Harry and waved before entering into the train.

Harry had explained to him the process of getting on the train so he felt confident enough in his abilities to find a compartment and get himself settled. He found one towards the end of the train that was empty. He slid the door open and set his bag on the seat. He was still crying as he looked out on the platform. He spotted Harry talking to a blond man that Teddy recognized, but wasn't sure who he was. Harry caught his eye and waved tearfully at him and he waved back. The blond man reached out and patted Harry on the back in a comforting way before he waved towards the front of the train. _He must have a child that goes here too. Maybe I can find out who he is and we can be friends._ Teddy thought hopefully.

He felt the train begin moving and he looked back at Harry who was running down the platform following the train waving madly at Teddy. He waved back, tears streaming down his face even harder than before. Soon the train left the station and Teddy could no longer see him. He turned away burying his face in his hands shaking hard with his sobs.

As he sat there crying he heard the compartment door slide open and heard laughing from the doorway. Teddy snapped his head up and looked at the people in the doorway. Standing there was two of the largest eleven year olds he had ever seen. He stared at them feeling very uneasy.

"Aw, do you miss your mummy?" the bigger of the two asked in a baby voice.

"Yeah, do you need your blankie or something little boy?" the other one teased.

"I don't have a mum, just my godfather and no I don't need my blanket. I don't even have one," Teddy replied in a shaky voice.

"You don't have a mum? What are you a freak or something? Your mum left you because you're a freak, huh?" the biggest one asked. He sneered at Teddy stepping further into the compartment, the smaller one following behind as well. Teddy slid further away from them towards the window. His hair was changing to a deep crimson in his anger.

"I am not a freak and you better leave me alone or my godfather is going to hex you into oblivion," Teddy threatened without an ounce of confidence in his voice.

Both boys busted up laughing. "Yeah right! You're godfather isn't even here! He can't hex us! Besides were kids he can't hurt us!" They snickered.

Suddenly both boys hit the floor, out cold. Teddy looked up to see a blond haired boy with piercing ice blue eyes glaring down at the two heaps that were once the boys that had been teasing Teddy.

"Stupid idiots. Grab your bag. You're coming with me," the boy said in a friendly tone.

Teddy stared at him in surprise, but did as he was told. He grabbed his bag and stepped over the boys, but he didn't leave them unscathed, he kicked them in the shoulders before following behind the blond boy. He chuckled at him.

"Thanks. I appreciate that," Teddy said gratefully.

"Oh those two are just goons. Their names are Simon Goyle and Robbie Nott. There like cousin's or something of a couple of my dad's old school friends. They're stupid. By the way, my name is Scorpius Malfoy, what's yours?" Scorpius explained.

"Uh, Teddy Lupin. Nice to meet you," Teddy replied quietly.

"Oh that's what I thought. You're Harry Potter's godson, right?" Teddy nodded. "That's cool. Him and my dad hated each other in school. Well my dad says that he never actually hated him, but regardless they didn't get along. Their cool now though. So I hope you don't listen to those two. I don't think you're a freak. I think it's awesome what you can do with your hair. Can you change anything else?" Scorpius asked.

Teddy grinned and changed his hair color to blond just like Scorpius and his eyes and facial features to look just like him. Scorpius stopped walking and stared at him grinning broadly. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy," Teddy said sounding just like Scorpius had.

"That is so awesome!" Scorpius exclaimed gleefully. Teddy laughed as he changed back into himself. Scorpius continued down the aisle towards his own compartment. He slid a door open and slipped inside, Teddy following closely behind. There were three other people in the compartment.

"This is Rebecca Greengrass, Terra Zabini, and Ryan Nott. Everyone this is Teddy Lupin. He's going to hang out with us okay?" Scorpius said.

They nodded and smiled kindly at him.

"So Teddy, show them what you can do," Scorpius requested.

Teddy grinned and morphed his features to look like Ryan and then he changed his eyes to match Terra's and adopted Rebecca's nose. They all laughed gleefully and began making requests for different changes. Teddy smiled happily, the knot that had been tightening around his stomach loosened as he relaxed with his new friends.

Scorpius told them about what he did to Simon and Robbie. Ryan shook his head angrily.

"I'm sorry Teddy for the way my brother acted. He's such an idiot. He's repeating his first year. I didn't even know that was possible. My parents aren't too happy, but hopefully I won't be stuck in his house. That would suck," Ryan said crossing his arms angrily.

"It's alright. I'm just lucky that Scorpius came by when he did," Teddy said glancing over at Scorpius gratefully. He smiled smugly.

They continued on to Hogwarts talking about what house they expected to get sorted in and what they were looking forward to most this year. They played a few games together and just enjoyed each other's company.

When they arrived in Hogsmeade Teddy followed Scorpius out of the train as the other three followed behind them. He saw Hagrid calling for all first years to follow him. Teddy smiled happily at him as he winked down at him.

"Teddy m' boy! Ready fer your firs' y'ar?" He hollered.

Teddy walked over to him giving the half giant a hug. "Yeah, it's going to be great!"

"Tell 'arry I said 'ello!" Hagrid said to him before he climbed into a boat with his new friends. He nodded and looked around the lake nervously.

Scorpius patted his back and gave him a reassuring look. "No matter what Teddy, I'll be here for you. It doesn't matter what house we're in or what classes we have, I will always be your friend. You can count on that," Scorpius promised.

Teddy smiled at him. "I'll always be here for you too. Friends for life?" He asked extending his hand out to him.

"For life," Scorpius replied shaking his hand and smiling happily.

**XXXX**

_Dear Harry,_

_I got sorted into Gryffindor!!! I'm so happy to be in the same house as you and my parents! I made some new friends on the train too. Actually my first friend saved me from getting hexed by two Slytherin goons (one is repeating his first year and both got sorted into Slytherin). His name is Scorpius Malfoy. He said that you and his dad used to not like each other, but you guys are friends now. He got sorted into Slytherin which sucks, but he said no matter what we'd always be friends! I made three other friends too. Rebecca and Terra are in Ravenclaw and Ryan is in Gryffindor and we share a dorm room. It's great! Ryan's brother is the one who's repeating his first year. His name is Robbie. Ryan is so happy to not be in his same house. The feast was great and it was so cool to see some of the teacher's you had. Oh yeah, my new friends like my morphing ability, isn't that great?! I better get going. I miss you tons and I hope to see you soon._

_Love,_

_ Teddy_

_PS Hagrid says hello!_

_Dear Teddy,_

_That's great! We are all so proud of you over here. Gryffindor is a wonderful house to be in and don't let anyone tell you any different. All the Weasley's, myself, and Hermione were in that house and it's the best. _

_I'm so glad that you made some friends! See and you were all worried that you wouldn't and that no one would like you. You're already ahead of me in the friend department than I was at your age. I'm glad Scorpius is your friend and that he rescued you from getting hexed. Did you tell them that I'd hex them into oblivion if they didn't leave you alone? Knowing how Slytherin goons are they probably laughed at that. No worries they'll get what's coming to them, but I didn't say that. _

_Things are different as far as the houses go since I was in school. It's easier to be friends with those in other houses. I'm sure you and Scorpius will be the best of friends. His dad and I were able to put our differences aside when we got older so I'm glad you don't have to worry about that. You're going to have a wonderful year. I better get back to work. Take care and I miss you so much!_

_Love,_

_Harry_

_PS Tell Hagrid I said hello and that we need to get together for drinks again._

**XXXX**

Teddy's first year went by nicely. Scorpius and him were inseparable. They had several classes together and spent many hours after classes just hanging out with the other three of their group. Teddy soon made other friends as did Scorpius, but they never wavered far from each other. Simon and Robbie caused problems here and there in the beginning of the year for Teddy and his friends, but after the first Quidditch match that Harry attended, they miraculously stopped bothering them. Harry never admitted what exactly he did to them, but Teddy didn't care as long as they left him alone.

Scorpius and Teddy soon became best friends both keeping their promise to always be there for each other. This continued on through second, third, and fourth year. Their friendship continued to blossom and a day didn't go by without them conversing or hanging out. Draco and Harry seemed happy about their friendship and enjoyed each other's company as well. Every summer they would take the boys on a trip somewhere together to broaden their horizons and to get them out of London. They loved these trips and looked forward to them every summer. However, the happy times couldn't last as they were heading into the summer before their fifth year.

Scorpius became rather busy and didn't communicate or visit with Teddy very much during the summer. Teddy felt rather lonely and was beginning to get angry at his distance. He never gave a reason other than he was just busy. About a week before their annual summer trip Teddy was finally cornered by Harry.

"Teddy, you've been brooding all summer. What's going on?" Harry asked one morning when Teddy walked into the kitchen looking surlier than he had all summer.

"I don't want to talk about it," He muttered angrily slamming his bowl of cereal onto the table slopping milk over the side.

Harry narrowed his gaze at him. "Teddy, you've been in a mood all summer. What's going on?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" Teddy said raising his voice.

"Well I do. I'm guessing this has to do with Scorpius and you two not spending much time together this summer?" Harry asked. Teddy scoffed and rolled his eyes angrily. His face darkened and his hair turned to an angry shade of gray as well as his eyes changing to a stormy gray. "That's what I thought," Harry said.

Teddy slammed his spoon down and looked up at his godfather. "Yeah, well now that he's dating _Becca_, he has no time for me. It's so stupid. He's just with her to get a piece of arse. I hate it," He replied angrily sitting back crossing his arms.

"Well, I doubt he's with her just to get a piece of arse as you said. Teddy you didn't expect him to spend all his time with you through school as you got older did you? When people get older their interests change and they start dating. That's just how it happens. I went through the same thing with Ron. There isn't much you can do, but keep going and continue to be there for him because chances are Rebecca and Scorpius will break up and he'll need a friend," Harry explained.

"Yeah well who knows if I'll still be there? We promised to always be there for each other and he's broken that promise. I don't want to go with them on this trip. I don't think we'd get along very well. He'll probably spend all his time talking about _her_. Any time he writes, when he writes that is, he always talks about _her_. It's annoying," Teddy replied angrily.

"Do you think that you're just mad because you're jealous?" Harry asked.

Teddy blushed a furious shade of red. "No of course not! Why would I be jealous of _her_? Scorpius can have her. As a matter of fact they can just go do their own thing. I'm done with it."

"You don't mean that," Harry began.

"Yes I do! Now if you'll excuse me, I have a letter to write," Teddy interrupted. He pushed back from the table roughly his hair a brilliant shade of angry red and stormed out of the room.

Harry watched after his godson shaking his head.

Teddy stormed into his room fighting off his tears. _I'm not jealous! Just because he doesn't want to have anything to do with me doesn't matter! He can do whatever he wants! _Teddy thought furiously as he slammed around his room finding a piece of parchment and a quill. He sat down at his desk to pen his letter. His tears were falling freely now.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Teddy walked onto the train to go to his usual compartment. Scorpius had already boarded the train before him having something to do beforehand. As Teddy walked down the aisle his thoughts were filled with all the things he and Scorpius had planned to do over the summer. He was excited especially because this summer they planned to go to Ireland with Harry and Draco. They were both looking forward to that trip.

He approached the compartment that they all shared hearing sounds that he was surprised to hear coming from said compartment. Teddy stood by listening closely to see if someone had gone into their compartment on accident. Everyone knew that whenever they were on the train that Teddy and his friends always occupied Compartment 85. Always. He stepped in front of the door and peeked in the window. What he saw was something he never expected to see and how he felt was a way that he never expected to feel about his best friend.

He watched in shock as Rebecca, his good friend Rebecca, nibbled and licked Scorpius's neck moving down his bare chest and onto his back. Teddy took in the sight of his best friend's bare torso; his Quidditch toned abs. He moved down to the noticeable bulge that was growing in his all too tight jeans and up to the blissful expression on his face. He felt his mouth go dry as he watched them. He watched as Scorpius leaned his head back to kiss Rebecca. His pale neck exposed so beautifully.

Teddy felt his stomach constrict and a twitch in his groin that he should not have for his best friend. Then he looked into the now open, lust filled eyes of his best friend he felt a lump form in his throat. He felt as if his heart had been ripped from his chest as Scorpius stared at him, several emotions flitting through his eyes. Teddy felt tears coming to his eyes and then he turned away, running as far from the betrayal that he shouldn't feel. He vaguely remembered hearing Scorpius calling his name, but he ignored him as he was overcome with emotion. He locked, silenced, and blocked himself in the very last compartment and cried his eyes out. He had no idea where these feelings were coming from or what they meant.

When they arrived at King's Cross Station Teddy was the first to get off the train. He went straight to Harry trying to morph his features to hide his tear stained face. Harry had been standing with Draco at the time and Teddy couldn't even acknowledge him before he buried his face in Harry's open arms. He let a sob escape before Harry quickly walked away with him giving Draco an apologetic and confused look.

After that anytime Scorpius and Teddy hung out it was awkward and they never brought up what he witnessed on the train. Scorpius never knew that Teddy had been crying nor did he know the feelings that went through his mind. That's how the summer went and as it went on they started spending less and less time together.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

_Dear Scorpius,_

_I've spent all summer trying to figure out the best way to tell you this, but no matter what there is no way to put this so it doesn't hurt. I don't want to be friends anymore. You've shown me that you don't want to be friends anymore and I think that you're just too chicken to tell me. So I'll do it myself. I'm so glad that you befriended me that first day on the train and saved me from being hexed by Goyle and Nott. I will never forget that. Regardless of the fact that we will no longer be friends, I want you to know that I will still be here for you. That won't change. I just can't be friends with you anymore. It's too hard. I hope you understand. Take care of yourself and I'll see you around._

_Here for you always,_

_Teddy_

Teddy let his tears fall freely as he sealed the envelope and handed it to his owl. She was all too familiar with the path to the Malfoy's and he knew that it would be there in no time. He stood and walked over to his bed collapsing in a heap on it continuing to cry. He fell asleep, utterly exhausted.

Two hours later Scorpius was standing on the front stoop of Harry and Teddy's place clutching Teddy's letter in his hand. He knocked on the door waiting for someone to open it. Harry soon did and he smiled kindly at him.

"Hello Scorpius, I'm surprised to see you here. Come in," Harry said stepping aside to let him in.

Scorpius nodded as he came in. "Is Teddy here?" He asked in a tired voice. His eyes were red rimmed and Harry knew that he had been crying.

"Yeah, he's up in his room. I think he's asleep though," Harry replied.

"I won't take up too much of his time," Scorpius said quietly.

Harry nodded and watched as Scorpius walked up the steps slowly opening the door at the top of the steps that he had spent so many hours in hanging out with Teddy. Harry sighed as he walked into his study.

Teddy was sleeping soundly when Scorpius walked in. He walked over and took a seat on the end of the bed. He noticed that Teddy's pillow was tear stained and his best friends face was red from crying. He bit his lip fighting back the tears that he had held at bay all the way there. He reached out and touched Teddy's arm. He jerked in his sleep slowly opening his eyes. He looked around noticing Scorpius looking down at him.

"What is the meaning of this letter?" He asked quietly.

Teddy sat up pulling his knees into his chest. "I think it states plainly what its meaning is," he replied.

"Why don't you want to be friends with me anymore?" Scorpius asked searching his face for an explanation.

"It's too hard," Teddy simply stated.

"What's too hard?" Scorpius demanded.

"Being friends with you. We've barely talked all summer and you're always busy and when we do hang out it's just awkward. I just feel like its best that we aren't friends anymore," Teddy explained.

"Teddy, you're the one who's distanced yourself! I try and hang out with you, but you never want to. You always make excuses!" Scorpius said raising his voice.

"No, you always want to hang out with me and _Becca_! It's never just me and you, it always includes her!" Teddy yelled back.

"Well we are all friends and just because were dating doesn't change anything! This is so stupid! If I didn't know better I'd think you were jealous!" Scorpius yelled back.

"Jealous?! Of what?! The fact that you have a girlfriend? Really, I don't care! I can date anyone I want. I am not jealous!" Teddy yelled back.

"Then what's the problem? Why can't we be friends anymore?" Scorpius asked.

"I just can't. We are going in different directions and it just won't work anymore. I will still be here for you, but that's it. I'm sorry," Teddy replied his tears coming back.

"We aren't going in different directions. Please don't do this. I need you to still be my friend," Scorpius pleaded tears in his eyes.

Teddy's hair changed to a sad blue shade as his tears started to fall. "I'm sorry. I just can't anymore." Teddy let out a choked sob.

Scorpius stared at him searching for any change in his decision. He found none. He closed his eyes his own tears falling freely now. They sat in silence both crying softly. Scorpius stood up after awhile and walked to the door. Before opening it he turned to look at Teddy again.

"I made you a promise Teddy and I intend to keep it. Good bye," He whispered before he exited the room shutting the door quietly behind him. Teddy let out an anguished cry as he fell back onto the bed sobbing loudly. Harry came into the room shortly after and enveloped him in a hug whispering soothing words to him as he cried.

As soon as Scorpius came through the door he let out his own anguished cry and he was soon in Draco's arms sobbing freely.

"He doesn't want to be my friend anymore!" Scorpius cried through his tears.

Draco held him tightly in the entry way rubbing his back gently, comforting him as best as he could. "Don't give up son. I'm sure he's just dealing with some things. He'll come back before you know it."

"No he won't! He hates me dad! He doesn't want to be friends anymore!" Scorpius wailed.

Draco hugged him tighter letting him cry, his heart aching for his only son.

**XXXX**

Both boys spent the rest of their summer in a fog. Harry took Teddy on a separate trip to Scotland and Draco took Scorpius to Italy. They knew that going to Ireland would not be a good idea. It would be too hard for their boys. Harry and Draco talked about the situation deciding there was nothing that they could do, but wait for them to work it out.

Harry saw Teddy off for his fifth year at Hogwarts. Draco saw Scorpius off at a different part of the platform. The boys passed each other on the train, but barely looked at each other. Scorpius went to their compartment with Rebecca and Terra and some other Slytherins while Teddy and Ryan went to a different compartment with fellow Gryffindors. Their mutual friends knew that something had happened between the two one time best friends, but they were both tight lipped about the incident.

The year went on without much incident until one day when the two former best friends passed each other in the hall. Scorpius and Rebecca had broken up that day and Scorpius was in a horrible mood. He saw Teddy walking alone down the hall and felt his anger spike at the sight of him. He stalked over to him shoving him hard in the back. Teddy's hair flashed between orange and red as he whipped around wand drawn. When he saw who his assailant was a moment of shock crossed his features and then his eyes narrowed as he glared at Scorpius.

"What the hell is your problem?" Teddy asked in a biting tone.

"I hope you're happy now," Scorpius replied in a scathing tone.

"Happy about what?" He replied.

"Rebecca broke up with me for some seventh year. Just thought you'd be happy to hear that," Scorpius said angrily.

Teddy's expression softened. "I'm sorry to hear that," He said sincerely.

Scorpius scoffed. "Yeah right. You're probably just waiting to jump for joy!"

"No, I really am sorry to hear that," Teddy responded keeping his cool even going as far as to change his hair color to a calming green.

"It's your fault you know," Scorpius accused.

"What?! How is that my fault?" Teddy asked in bewilderment his hair flaring to red.

"If you hadn't ended our friendship I wouldn't have been feeling like shit all year long. Thanks to you I didn't give her my full attention so she found it in someone else. It's your entire fault," Scorpius replied fiercely.

"I don't have to listen to this. It is _not_ my fault," Teddy said forcefully. He turned to walk away from him. Scorpius reached out and shoved him into the wall getting up in his face glaring daggers at him.

"I _hate _you," He seethed.

Teddy stared at him feeling his stomach turn to mush at the closeness of him. Scorpius stared back feeling the same kind of feelings come over him. He glanced down at his full lips and back up into the golden eyes that he had missed for so long. Teddy let out a breath that ghosted over Scorpius's face. He closed his eyes inhaling his intoxicating scent. When he opened them again he knew that his eyes were filled with something that he had never revealed to anyone, not even Rebecca. Teddy's eyes were equally clouded over in something that he couldn't quite explain. He leaned forward unconsciously as did Teddy. Then he stopped. He stared into his eyes and backed away quickly. He shook his head as he ran away leaving Teddy standing against the wall breathing heavily.

The rest of the year went by in a blur. Scorpius and Teddy avoided each other at all costs. Rebecca continued to date the seventh year that she left Scorpius for and couldn't be happier. Terra and Ryan began dating leaving Scorpius and Teddy third wheels when they hung out with the two, separately of course.

When they arrived at King's Cross station Harry and Draco, aware of the new development in the situation met them in separate places again. They exchanged looks across the platform before leaving. They were not looking forward to another summer of brooding.

Scorpius and Teddy did just that. They brooded, all summer long. Draco and Harry were ready to lock them in a room until they worked out their differences. They missed each other badly, but neither one was willing to admit it or take steps to rectify the situation.

They started several letters to each other, never sending them. They planned to drop in on each other, but never did. They planned to talk out their differences, but they never did. They went on their annual trip, separately of course. This year they both went to the States; at different times. Harry was fed up and Draco was fed up. They were determined to get their sons back on track in their sixth year if that was the last thing they did.

Harry and Draco did what any good father would do, they car pooled to King's Cross Station together. When the two boys saw each other they immediately looked away, not even acknowledging each other.

"Boys, this is ridiculous. We refuse to spend another year and summer with you two moping around. It is unacceptable," Draco scolded.

They both rolled their eyes at him refusing to speak to one another.

"You will not come back from your sixth year at school without amending this friendship. Draco and I will leave you at Hogwarts until you get it straightened out. Do you understand me?" Harry added.

"You can't do that," Scorpius replied in a scathing tone.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, you do not talk to Harry that way and we can do whatever we want. The headmistress would be more than happy to keep you two there until you work things out. She's feeling the same way we are about you two," Draco chided.

Scorpius huffed and Teddy smiled slightly at his scolding which did not go missed by Scorpius. He glared at him. The rest of the ride was spent in silence.

On the train both boys joined their friends in the same compartment, but didn't talk to each other, only the others. Their friends were hopeful that they were taking steps to being friends again. They were more than ready for that.

Throughout the first couple of months of school they conversed politely with one another, but that was all. They were never alone together afraid of what would happen. Neither one was ready to admit that they had been wrong all along.

That year they became captains of their house Quidditch teams which only put a hitch in the little bit of headway they had made in repairing their friendship. That year the Gryffindor-Slytherin game wasn't until after the holidays. Teddy and Scorpius spent their holiday vacation going over the best ways to destroy the others team. The game was hyped up as it always was and both boys were out for blood and it was no secret to either team. Teddy was a chaser for his team while Scorpius was the seeker.

On the day of the big game the weather was favorable and nearly everyone was showing up for the game including Harry and Draco. It was going to be the biggest game in recent Hogwarts history, at least that's what everyone claimed and boy were they right.

The stadium was filled with joyous noise. The cheering sections were nearly equal in supporters. Harry and Draco sat up with the staff for the game. Both men were thrilled at the excitement of the game. The crowd was cheering loudly and a thunderous noise was heard as the teams took to the pitch. Harry and Draco stood up cheering loudly for their boys, both wearing their respective house colors. They did a quick fly by, separately of course waving excitedly to them before landing to shake hands as the captains always do. As soon as the balls were released they set to the air to play their positions. To say the game was nail biting would be an understatement. Slytherin and Gryffindor nearly matched each goal that the other made. The golden snitch was being rather sneaky and was always barely missed by both seekers.

At one particular moment Teddy had taken to the sky to watch the seekers; mainly to watch Scorpius while he pretended to wait for the Quaffle to be passed to him. He watched Scorpius scan the sky above and below him for the snitch and in that moment he locked eyes with his former best friend distracting him only for a minute. Each feeling something inside themselves for the other that was unfamiliar. They both looked away as soon as they locked eyes and Scorpius took off in the opposite direction around the pitch and out of sight of the stands. That's when Teddy noticed that his beaters were down at the Slytherin end of the pitch getting ready to hit the Bludger at Scorpius. The particular beater looked slightly manic, the hype clearly going to his head.

Teddy cried out as he flew to the other end of the pitch. Harry and Draco looked up fearfully noting that Scorpius was out of sight. Teddy flew higher and higher into the air racing to intercept the Bludger before it hit Scorpius. He watched in horror as Scorpius caught sight of the snitch and raced further from the pitch to catch it. The Bludger flew at him and nailed the back of his broom ripping the end of it off. Scorpius glanced back, eyes wide with fear as he realized that he was going down and there was no one to cushion his fall. Teddy leaned forward urging his broom on and within seconds he was nearly on top of Scorpius. He dived down, screaming towards the ground. He reached out with one hand effectively grabbing Scorpius's arm and pulling up at the same time. On pure adrenaline he pulled Scorpius on to his broom and froze in mid air.

Scorpius turned to look at Teddy, their eyes locking and then it hit them like the Bludger that had been careening towards Scorpius. Teddy searched his eyes as did Scorpius and then he kissed him, hard and strong. Scorpius squeaked momentarily, but returned the kiss in earnest as he wrapped his arms around Teddy's neck deepening the kiss. Teddy's tongue slid across his lips begging for entrance which Scorpius allowed willingly. Their tongues explored each other's mouths eagerly. They were so into their kiss that they didn't realize that they were crying. They pulled away at the same time, pressing their foreheads together.

"I'm so sorry Teddy," Scorpius whispered breathlessly.

"Me too. Please forgive me for my stupidity," Teddy whispered back equally breathless.

"Forgive me for mine. Gods I've missed you," Scorpius said quietly.

"Merlin, I've missed you," Teddy replied.

Scorpius leaned back and looked into Teddy's golden eyes. He smiled as he brought his hand up to cup his chin. "How long have you wanted to do that?" He asked quietly.

Teddy blushed. "Since fourth year."

"Me too," Scorpius whispered. He leaned forward kissing him gently relishing in the feel of his soft lips. He brought his hands up running them through Teddy's soft hair. They kissed for several more minutes feeling that everything was right in their world finally.

"I love you," Scorpius breathed between kisses.

"Gods I love you too," Teddy whispered back against his lips.

When they parted they were left breathless again. "We should head back. I bet dad is having a panic attack right now," Scorpius said with a chuckle. Teddy laughed with him and turned his broom around. As he started flying higher into the air Scorpius turned and kissed him again quickly this time. He smiled happily at him before turning around and interlocking their hands as they flew back to the pitch.

The crowd was silent. They were all looking fearfully to the sky for Scorpius and Teddy to reappear. Harry was comforting Draco who was looking around frantically and hyperventilating. They had moved down to the ground to wait for them. As they looked around the crowd started to murmur and then loud cheers started resonating around the pitch and Harry and Draco looked in the direction that everyone was looking and watched as their boys flew back on Teddy's broom. Draco smiled happily and turned to Harry throwing his arms around him in a big hug. They watched as their two boys touched down and walked over to them, their hands still linked. Draco rushed to Scorpius pulling him into a tight hug as Harry did the same to Teddy only a little less frantic.

When they both stepped back they looked at the two boys and the smiles on their faces. Then they glanced down at their still linked hands and back again at their smiles.

"Uh, well then, this is different," Harry said breaking the silence.

"Um, I take it you guys worked things out?" Draco asked.

"Yes, we realized something when Teddy saved me," Scorpius replied looking happily at Teddy.

"And that something is what?" Harry asked curiously already knowing the answer.

"We're in love with each other," Teddy said grinning goofily as was Scorpius.

Harry and Draco stared at the two boys in shock regardless of the fact that they knew it was coming. They totally understood the signs.

"Say something," Scorpius said looking between the two nervously.

"Uh, well Harry and I have something to tell you," Draco began.

Teddy and Scorpius looked between the two unable to read their expressions. "What?" They said in unison.

"We are getting married," Harry finished.

It was the boy's turn to look shocked. Their eyes widened to the size of saucers as their eyebrows shot up to their hairlines. They turned to each other.

"Oh bollocks," They said together.

**THE END**


End file.
